Go With Me To The Human's World
by KagamineKen
Summary: "Ma-maaf! Aku tadi sedang dikejar."/" Baik, kalau begitu aku ganti seragam kerjaku dulu, ya. Jun, kau cepat habiskan rotimu."/" Dia Edo Phoenix, anak sahabat ayah yang tinggal di Amerika. Ayah akan menjodohkannya denganmu."


**Go With Me To The Human's World**

**.**

**By: KudouKenny2001**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yu-Gi-Oh © Takashi Kazuki**

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX © Takashi Kazuki & Kageyama Naoyuki**

**Manjoume Kuro © Gia-XY**

**Ray © Ray2000**

**Roberto © Roberto**

**Story, Kenichi © KudouKenny2001**

**.**

**Summary:**

"**Ma-maaf! Aku tadi sedang dikejar."/" Baik, kalau begitu aku ganti seragam kerjaku dulu, ya. Jun, kau cepat habiskan rotimu."/" Dia Edo Phoenix, anak sahabat ayah yang tinggal di Amerika. Ayah akan menjodohkannya denganmu."**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, SI, genderbender, typo, sedikit bahasa jepang, AU, DLDR, dll.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Go To Earth**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, Manjoume! Mengapa kau bengong saja? Kenapa kau tidak memanggil nama orang yang seharusnya masuk neraka itu?" tanya seorang pria berbadan sedikit agak besar memakai jas putih berdasi biru dengan celana putih pada pria bernama Manjoume Jun di depannya.

"M-maaf, Bakura-_sama_, aku hanya sedang berpikir tadi," ucap Jun tergagap.

"Hmph, ya sudah, tidak apa-apa tapi jangan ulangi lagi, ya," ucap dewa yang bernama Bakura itu pada Jun.

"I-iya" ucap Jun sambil kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Setelah itu Jun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Ah, soal pria tadi, seperti yang sudah disebutkan, namanya Manjoume Jun. Ia adalah iblis neraka. Iblis bersurai _raven_ dan beriris hitam kelam ini bertugas memanggil roh-roh yang sudah seharusnya masuk ke neraka. Dan soal lelaki yang satunya, ia adalah dewa yang mengatur kehidupan manusia setelah, yah, kau tahu? Meninggal. namanya Bakura.

"Huh, banyak sekali hari ini orang yang masuk neraka," gumam Jun dalam hati agak kesal.

"Hey Jun kenapa kau bengong saja?" tanya seorang wanita berbadan tinggi dan berambut _blonde_ pada Jun.

"Tidak aku hanya beristirahat saja kok, Jou!" ucap Jun pada iblis wanita bernama Jounouchi Katsuya itu.

"Hey, Manjoume! Sedang apa kau berduaan dengan pacarku?!" seru Laki-laki berambut seperti jamur dengan nada sedikit kesal sambil menghampiri Jun dan Jou.

"Siapa yang berduaan? Aku sedang beristirahat, dianya yang tadi datang," ucap Jun sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan Jou dan lelaki tadi.

Setelah lama berkeliling, Jun lalu kembali ke tempat kerja Jou, hanya untuk memastikan keadaan.

"Eh, siapa dia? Cantik sekali aku belum pernah melihatnya," gumam Jun dalam hati sambil melirik wanita berbalut gaun putih yang menghampiri Jounouchi.

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu tolong serahkan berkasnya pada Bakura-_sama_," ucap gadis itu pada Jounouchi.

"Baiklah," ucap Jounouchi pada gadis itu sambil menaruh berkasnya di laci di bawah mejanya.

Setelah itu gadis itu pun berjalan ke suatu gerbang berwarna emas dia membukanya dan terbang ke atas dengan sayap putihnya. Tanpa ragu, Jun langsung beranjak menghampiri Jou.

"Hey, Jou. Er, siapa gadis yang bersamamu barusan?" tanya Jun.

"Oh, dia adalah malaikat dari surga. Dia tadi datang untuk menyerahkan daftar orang yang masuk surga hari ini," balas Jou pada lelaki bersurai _raven_ di depannya itu.

"Oh," Ucap Jun dengan nada dibuat secuek mungkin seperti biasa sambil berjalan pergi.

Setelah itu Jun berjalan ke gerbang emas yang sempat dilewati gadis tadi dan membuka pintunya. Jun lalu mengeluarkan sayap berwarna hitam dari tubuhnya dan terbang ke atas. Sesampai di atas, Jun mencari gadis itu, tiba-tiba Jun menabrak seseorang.

"Hey, Manjoume! Kenapa kau malah ada di surge? Memangnya kerjaan mu di neraka sudah selesai?" ucap orang yang menabraknya tadi yang ternyata adalah Bakura.

"Ti-tidak aku hanya …,"

Kelabakan dan panik, Jun lalu berlari kabur secepat kilat sampai menabrak seseorang.

"Argh! Kakiku sakit! Lain kali kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!" ucap gadis yang di tabrak Jun tadi.

"Ma-maaf! Aku tadi sedang dikejar!" ucap Jun sambil berdiri dan mengelurkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis yang ditabraknya berdiri.

Jun tertegun begitu menyadari kalau gadis yang ditabraknya tadi adalah gadis yang sedang dicarinya.

"Iya, kumaafkan, tetapi lain kali hati-hati, ya," ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis dan membalas uluran tangan Jun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sini. Dan kenapa bajumu berwarna hitam, bukan putih?" Tanya gadis itu dengan wajah polosnya, sama sekali tidak sadar kalau yang di depannya adalah iblis.

"A-aku iblis yang kebetulan sedang berjalan-jalan di sini," ucap Jun.

"Oh, _watashi wa_ Yuki Judai," ucap Judai sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah, _ore wa_ Manjoume Jun," ucap Jun sambil menjabat tangan wanita itu.

"Oh, iya, aku masih ada kerjaan. Aku pergi dulu ya," ucap Judai berjalan pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Jun.

Setelah itu, Jun berjalan mengelilingi surga.

"Wah, ternyata surga berbeda sekali ya dengan neraka. Di sini banyak orang yang bersenang-senang, berbeda dengan neraka," gumam Jun dalam hati, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Setelah puas mengelilingi surga, akhirnya Jun pun kembali mengeluarkan sayap hitamnya dan kembali terbang ke neraka, lalu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Entah kenapa setelah kenal dengan Judai, Jun hampir tidak pernah melamun setiap jam istirahat. Jun selalu menemui Judai untuk makan siang bersama di suatu hari saat Judai dan Jun makan siang bersama.

"Ju-Judai, a-ada yang ingin kuberitahu padamu," ucap Jun tergagap.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Judai dengan muka polosnya.

"Ngg … itu …"

"Iya?"

Tik ….

Tik ….

Tik ….

"Anu, sup ini enak ya," ucap Jun sambil memakan supnya cepat-cepat dengan wajah memerah.

"Iya, memang enak sekali!" ucap Judai riang sambil memakan supnya.

_Baka! Baka! Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakannya?!_ gumam Jun dalam hati sambil memarahi dirinya sendiri.

_Ah, sekali lagi! Aku harus mengatakannya sekarang juga!_ gumam Jun dalam hati lagi.

Tekadnya kini sudah bulat, sampai-sampai _Author_ pun di sambar petir saat menghentikannya.

"Judai, masih ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu!" ucap Jun sambil menatap mata Judai lekat-lekat.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya, aku sudah tahu itu," ucap Judai sambil tersenyum seakan telah mengetahui apa yang ingin di katakan iblis di depannya.

"Eh?" ucap Jun dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Sup ini terlalu kental, 'kan?" ucap Judai dengan polosnya sampai membuat Jun terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Bukan, _Baka_!" ucap Jun dengan nada kesal sambil bangkit berdiri dan duduk di kursinya.

"Lalu, memangnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Judai dengan wajah polos khasnya.

"Sebenarnya, A-aku menyukaimu! apa kau ingin menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Jun sambil berlutut di hadapan Judai.

Tik ….

Tik ….

Tik ….

Tik ….

Tik ….

"Ti-tidak bisa, Manjoume," ucap Judai dengan wajah gelisah.

"Eh?! Kenapa?! Apa aku kurang baik untukmu atau ada orang lain dalam hatimu?!" ucap Jun dengan nada sedikit membentak.

Ia takut, jangan-jangan gadis itu tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Jangan-jangan gadis itu sudah mencintai orang lain.

"Bu-bukan, Manjoume! Se-sebenarnya aku juga mencintaimu! Te-tetapi kau ini iblis, sedangkan aku adalah malaikat! Kita tidak di takdirkan untuk hidup bersama!" ucap Judai sambil meneteskan air mata dari kedua iris coklatnya.

"Oh, jadi bergitu. Tenang saja, lagipula tidak ada yang akan melarang kita," ucap Jun sambil tersenyum dan menghapus air mata Judai dengan tangannya.

"Siapa bilang tidak ada yang melarang? Aku melarang hubungan antara iblis dan malaikat," ucap suara yang datang dari belakang yang ternyata adalah Bakura.

"Ba-Bakura-_sama_? Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Judai sambil membalikkan badannya dan menatap Bakura.

"Memang dari dulu hubungan antara iblis dan malaikat sudah dilarang, tetapi aku akan memberikan kalian pilihan," ucap Bakura dengan nada misterius dan seringai di wajahnya.

"A-apa itu?" ucap Jun dengan antusias dan tatapan penuh harapan.

"Kalian akan di turunkan di bumi dan menjadi manusia, tetapi itu pun kalau kalian mau. Kalau tidak, ya sudah, kalian tidak boleh memiliki hubungan khusus seperti yang sudah diseutkan tadi," ucap Bakura sambil mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya.

Jun menatap Judai dengan tatapan berharap.

"Apa kau mau?" Tanya Jun sambil menatap mata Judai dalam-dalam.

"Aku akan selalu mau jika bersamamu, Jun" ucap Judai sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu masuk ke lubang ini dan dalam beberapa detik kalian akan tiba di bumi—tentunya dengan wujud kalian yang sudah menjadi manusia," ucap Bakura.

Lalu tiba-tiba muncul lubang hitam di sebelah Bakura. Setelah itu, Jun menggandeng tangan Judai, lalu mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam lubang hitam dan beberapa detik kemudian mereka terjatuh dari lubang hitam itu dengan Jun yang memakai jubah berwarna hitam dengan baju hitam di dalamnya, sedangkan Judai memakai jaket berwarna pink dengan baju warna merah dan celana jeans biru.

"Hmm, ternyata ini yang namanya bumi," ucap Jun sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Di mana kita akan tinggal?" tany Judai pada laki-laki di depannya itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," ucap Jun dengan santai, seakan tidak ada satu masalah pun yang dapat membuatnya panik.

"Aku ingat ada orang yang masuk surga. Dia bercerita padaku, jika di bumi kalau kita mau makan ataupun tinggal, kita memerlukan uang, dan kita akan mendapatkan uang jika bekerja," jelas Judai panjang lebar.

"Oh kalau begitu kita harus bekerja," ucap Jun.

"Ah, itu ada mobil lewat! Ayo kita panggil!" ucap Judai sambil melambaikan tangan pada mobil Xenia berwarna hitam di depan jalan itu.

Mobil itu menghampiri mereka, lalu sang pengemudi mempersilahkan mereka menaiki mobil itu. Setelah itu mereka pun naik ke mobil itu dan sedikit berbincang pada sang pemilik mobil.

"Kalian ingin kemana?" Tanya seorang pria itu.

"Kami masih tidak tau, kami tidak punya tempat tinggal. Kami ingin mencari pekerjaan," ucap Jun .

"Oh, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, kalian tinggal di rumahku saja sementara. Aku mempunyai 2 rumah," ucap sang pengemudi dengan nada ramah.

"Ah, terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Manjoume Jun, dan yang di belakang ini Yuki Judai," ucap Jun memperkenalkan dirinya dan Judai.

"Oh, namaku Marufuji Ryou," balas sang pengemudi yang bernama Marufuji Ryou itu.

Tanpa disadari, ternyata mereka sudah sampai di rumah Ryou. Lalu mereka pun turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Nah, ini rumahku. Rumah ini kuberikan untuk kalian. Jika ada apa-apa, hubungi aku saja dari telepon rumah yang ada di sebelah kamar mandi itu." ucap Ryou sambil menunjuk sebuah telepon yang dimaksud olehnya.

"Terima kasih banyak. Kami berhutang banyak padamu," ucap Judai sambil sedikit membungkuk sopan pada Ryou.

"Tidak apa, Oh, kalau kalian mau, nanti kalian bekerja denganku saja. Aku mempunyai pabrik roti. Nanti kalian akan kugaji masing-masing 10 juta per bulan. Bagaimana?" Tanya Ryou.

"Besar sekali gajinya …. Kalau begitu, aku terima. Jam kerjanya dari jam berapa?" Tanya Jun.

"Kalian akan kerja dari jam 8 pagi sampai jam 3 sore, sedangkan sabtu dan minggu libur. Pekerjaan kalian adalah membungkus roti**.** Oh,aku pulang dulu ya. Jika ada apa-apa hubungi saja nomorku yang ada di bawah telepon," ucap Ryou sambil berjalan keluar.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu malam ini makan apa?" Tanya Jun sambil memandang Judai setelah Ryou keluar dari rumah itu.

"Hm … Kita kan belum punya uang. Bagaimana kalau kita coba periksa dapur? Siapa tau ada makanan." ucap Judai sambil berjalan ke dapur.

Lalu Jun pun mengikuti Judai berjalan sampai ke dapur yang berada di rumah itu.

"Ah di kulkas banyak makanan, Jun. Bagaimana kalau aku buatkan kita nasi goreng?" tanya Judai sambil melihat semua isi kulkas.

"Eh apa kau bisa memasak?" tanya Jun kaget.

"Tentu saja, aku sempat memperhatikan wanita di bumi saat mereka memasak. Baiklah, aku akan masak nasi dulu, dan kau duduk manis saja di kursi di ruang tamu," ucap Judai sambil menunjuk ruang tamu dan tersenyum manis ke arah Jun.

"Baik, Tuan putriku," ucap Jun sambil tersenyum iseng dan menyentil kening Judai.

"Argh, Jun! Sakit tau!" erang Judai sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan wajah cemberut.

Jun hanya berjalan pergi dari dapur sambil tertawa puas. Saat di ruang tamu, Jun hanya duduk karena bosan. Sesekali mengintip wanita yang dicintainya itu yang kini sedang memasak. Karena perempuan itu sangat usil, bila Jun ketahuan mengintip, ia langsung disiram air comberan yang diambil entah darimana.

"Selesai! Jun kau sudah boleh ke dapur sekarang!" seru Judai dari dapur memanggil Jun.

"Baik," ucap Jun sambil berjalan menuju ke dapur.

"Nah, ini masakanku! Cobalah!" ucap Judai sambil duduk di kursi di depan Jun.

"Wah, wangi sekali! Aku beruntung akan punya calon istri sepertimu," ucap Jun dengan nada menggoda.

"Ah, kau bisa saja, Jun," ucap Judai dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru sadar, kau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku. Bukannya dulu kau memanggilku Manjoume?" tanya Jun sambil terus memakan makanan di depannya.

Judai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan canggung.

"Tidak boleh, ya?" tanyanya dengan nada polos.

Jun menggeleng pelan, lalu berkata,"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak keberatan kok."

Setelah itu, mereka pun makan, dan setelah selesai makan Jun mandi duluan, setelah itu Judai.

"Ah, segarnya setelah mandi," ucap Judai sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Iya, kau benar. Aku sudah mengantuk, bagaimana kalau kita tidur?" tanya Jun sambil sedikit menguap.

"Baik, aku tidur di kamar yang ada di sebelah ruang tamu dan kau di kamar sebelahku ya?" ucap Judai.

"Yah … kita tidak tidur bersama?" tanya Jun dengan wajah sok memelas dan nada sedikit kecewa.

"MESUM!" jerit Judai.

"Hei-hei! Sudah, aku hanya bercanda kok!" ucap Jun sambil menutup mulut Judai dengan tangannya.

"Huh, lagian kau bercandanya keterlaluan! Kita kan belum menikah!" ucap Judai sambil melepas tangan Jun dari mulutnya.

"Hehehe …. Ya sudah, aku mau tidur dulu, Selamat malam!" ucap Jun sambil berjalan ke kamarnya.

Keesokan harinya, saat Judai bangun, Jun masih tertidur, maka Judai memutuskan mempersiapkan makanan untuk Jun dan mandi. Setelah Judai selesai mandi, terdengar bunyi klakson dari depan rumah. Judai keluar rumah dan melihat siapa yang ada di depan rumah. Ternyata itu adalah Ryou. Judai mempersilahkannya masuk dan mengajaknya sarapan bersama.

**Jun's PoV**

_Ah__… sudah pagi ya__?_ gumamku dalam hati.

Aku pun beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan keluar. Saat membuka pintu kamar, bukannya suasana indah yang kudapatkan, tetapi malah suasana yang menyakitkan hati. Kulihat Judai sedang bersama Ryou mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Huh … menjijikan! Rasanya ingin kutendang si Ryou itu! Berani-beraninya dia bermesraan dengan Judaiku.

"_Ohayo__u_, Jun," ucap Judai sambil melirikku.

"_Ohay__ou_. Kenapa Ryou ada di sini?" tanyaku sambil duduk di sebelah Judai.

"Aku ke sini untuk mengantar kalian ke tempat kalian bekerja. Oh, iya, aku membawakan baju untuk kalian," ucap Ryou sambil berjalan ke luar rumah.

"Jun, ini aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu," ucap Judai sambil menyodorkan roti panggang dengan selai coklat untukku.

"Terima kasih," ucapku sambil mengambil sendok dan garpu dan menyantap roti itu.

"Nah ini baju di dalam tas pink ini untukmu Judai dan yang warna hitam ini untukmu Jun, seragam kerja kalian sudah ku masukkan ke dalam tas ini" ucap Ryou sambil menunjukkan kedua tas itu pada kami.

"Baik, kalau begitu aku ganti seragam kerjaku dulu, ya. Jun, kau cepat habiskan rotimu," ucap Judai sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Tidak perlu ku temani?" ucapku sambil bersiap-siap kalau dia akan berteriak lagi.

"MESU—" teriakannya terhenti karena aku menyumpali mulutnya dengan roti panggang yang masih utuh milik Ryou.

Dan akhirnya dia pun pergi ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju. Setelah selesai menyantap rotiku, aku pergi ke kamarku untuk berganti baju. Lalu kami bertiga pergi ke pabrik milik Ryou. Sesampainya di sana, Ryou mengajari kami membuat Roti, setelah itu aku dan Judai bekerja sampai tidak terasa kalau waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 3. Aku dan Judai bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Judai, ayo kita pulang," ajakku.

"Ayo, tapi sebentar aku minum dulu," ucap Judai sambil berjalan ke belakang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari arah belakang. Aku sangat mengenali suara itu, itu adalah suara Judai. Aku langsung cepat-cepat lari ke belakang dan menemukan Judai sudah ada di pelukan Ryou.

"J-Judai aku tidak percaya kau melakukan hal seperti in!i" ucap ku sambil menahan air mataku.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat!" ucap Judai sambil melepaskan pelukan Ryou.

Aku langsung berlari ke luar menuju rumah. Air mataku sudah menetes satu-persatu. Aku mendengar suara teriakan perempuan memanggil namaku dari belakang, tetapi tak kuhiraukan suara itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti suara tabrakan. Aku membeku di tempatku. Aku membalikkan badanku dan langsung berlari ke tempat terjadinya tabrakan itu seraya menghapus air mataku. Saat aku berada di sana, aku melihat kerumunan orang-orang sedang berkumpul di sana. Aku menerobos masuk ke kerumunan itu, dan di tengah-tengahnya aku melihat Judai sedang ada di pangkuan Ryou. Sangat menjengkelkan aku sudah tidak bisa menahan emosiku. Aku mendorong Ryou dan menggendong Judai dengan ala _bridal style_. Aku membawa Judai sampai ke depan rumah sakit dan memanggil suster. Beberapa menit kemudian, Judai sudah ada di ruangan operasi, aku melihat ada sesosok pria datang dari pintu masuk menghampiriku.

"Maaf, tadi aku terbawa emosi," ucapku pada pria tadi yang ternyata adalah Ryou.

"Tidak apa. Lalu, sekarang bagaimana keadaan Judai?" tanya Ryou sambil duduk di bangku sebelahku.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dari tadi dia masih ada di ruang operasi" ucapku.

Hening ….

Tiba-tiba seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi menghampiri kami berdua.

"Bagaimana keadaan Judai, Dok?" tanyaku buru-buru dengan kepanikan yang sejak tadi kutahan langsung melanda diriku.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, hanya dia mengalami sedikit pendarahan di kepala. Sebentar lagi dia akan sadar," ucap dokter itu.

Kemudian Judai dipindahkan dari ruang operasi ke kamar pasien. Aku dan Ryou duduk di sana, menunggu Judai sampai terbangun. Kira-kira setelah 30 menit,Judai mulai menggerakkan tangannya.

"J-Judai, kau sudah sadar?" tanyaku sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Jun …," ucap nya sambil melirikku.

"Judai, akhirnya kau sadar!" ucapku senang sambil meneteskan air mata yang dari tadi sudah membendung di mataku.

"Ryou, bisakah kau meninggalkan kami berdua?" ucap Judai dengan suara lemah.

"Baik," ucap Ryou sambil berjalan keluar.

"Jun … tadi yang di pabrik itu … aku dan Ryou sebenarnya tidak berpelukan …. Tadi aku terpeleset, lalu kebetulan Ryou ada di sana, jadi dia menolongku …," ucap Judai.

"Maaf, aku terlalu egois. Aku memang cemburuan. Aku … aku memang tidak cocok untukmu," ucapku sambil menahan air mata.

**End of Jun's PoV**

**Judai's PoV**

"Tidak, Jun. Sebenarnya aku yang salah. Aku tidak berhati-hati saat berjalan," ucapku dengan suara kecil.

"Tidak, Judai. Kau tidak salah. Lantai di sana memang agak licin," ucap Jun.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan Jun memelukku. Rasanya sangat hangat, padahal ini musim gugur, tetapi aku merasakan suatu kehangatan yang luar biasa. Mungkinkah berasal dari tubuh Jun?

"Judai, besok kau tidak usah bekerja. Aku akan meminta libur pada Ryou. Aku yang akan merawatmu," ucap Jun sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa kok," ucapku sambil tersenyum pada Jun.

"Tidak! Kau baru saja tertabrak dan ini salahku! Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab!" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Baik …. _Arigatou_,Jun" ucapku sambil mencium pipi kanannya.

"A-aku ke toilet sebentar," ucapnya.

Aku terkekeh kecil melihat wajahnya sudah sangat merah semerah kepiting rebus.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jun, Ryou, dan seorang dokter masuk. Dokter itu bilang aku sudah boleh pulang hari ini, tetapi aku harus banyak istirahat. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil. Tiba-tiba, Jun menggendongku ala _bridal style_. Tentu saja mukaku langsung memerah. Lalu kami pun pulang dengan diantar oleh Ryou, dan sesampainya di rumah Jun pun menggendongku lagi ke kamarku dengan diikuti Ryou. Ah, Ryou berkata kalau ia ingin memastikanku selamat sampai kamarku. Aku hanya terkekeh kecil melihat wajah Jun yang kesal saat Ryou berkata seperti itu tadi. Aku yakin ia pasti cemburu lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ya," ucap Ryou sambil berjalan keluar dari kamarku.

**End of Judai's PoV**

**Ryou' PoV**

Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar Judai. Aku keluar dari rumah mereka dan masuk ke mobil. Aku kembali teringat saat Judai mencium pipi Manjoume tadi. Hatiku terasa terkoyak melihat kejadian itu. Ya, benar, tadi aku mengintip perbincangan mereka. Aku melanjutkan perjalananku. Saat sampai di rumah, aku menemukan ada 2 sepatu di depan rumahku. Aku kenal dengan sepasang sepatu hitam yan di sebelah kiri, itu milik ayahku. Tetapi, milik siapa sepatu merah yang satunya? Karena penasaran, aku langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Kudapati ayahku sedang duduk di ruang keluarga bersama ibuku. Di sebelah ibuku aku melihat seorang wanita berjas abu-abu dengan dan bercelana abu-abu. Penampilannya … benar-benar seperti wanita _tomboy_ ….

"Ayah, dia siapa?" ucapku sambil menunjuk wanita itu.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang, Ryou? Dia Edo Phoenix, anak sahabat ayah yang tinggal di Amerika. Ayah akan menjodohkannya denganmu," ucap ayah.

_Wah, perempuan ini cantik sekali—bahkan dia lebih cantik dari pada Judai,_ gumamku dalam hati.

"Kau mau 'kan, Ryou?" tanya ibu.

"Terserah kalian saja," ucapku dengan nada cuek khasku sambil berjalan ke kamarku.

Dalam hati aku berteriak kegirangan tanpa menyadari senyum palsu yang sejak tadi terpasang di wajah wanita tadi, Edo.

**End of Ryou' PoV**

**Jun' PoV**

8 bulan aku dan Judai telah hidup bersama, aku berencana akan melamarnya besok. Aku telah membeli cincin untuk melamarnya.

Besoknya ….

"Jun, kau mau mengajakku ke mana sih? Kok aku di pakaikan penutup mata?" ucap Judai kebingungan.

"Sudah, ikut saja. Nah, sekarang kau sudah boleh membuka penutup matanya," ucapku.

**End of Jun's PoV**

**Judai's PoV**

Aku membuka penutup mata yang tadi dipasangkan Jun dan kini aku melihat kami sedang berada di taman ada bunga bertuliskan _I Love You_. Tiba-tiba Jun berlutut di depanku.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Jun sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah yang berbentuk _Love_.

"M-mau! Aku mau!" ucapku senang.

Jun lalu memasang cincin itu di tanganku.

**End of Judai's PoV**

**Jun's PoV**

Satu bulan kemudian pun, kami menikah. Kami tinggal bersama di rumah yang kubeli dari hasil kerja yang kutabung selama ini. Delapan bulan kemudian, Judai hamil 9 bulan. Kemudian, tepat 11 hari setelah ulang tahunku, yaitu tanggal 12 Agustus, Judai melahirkan anak kami. Setelah pulang kerja aku langsung cepat-cepat berlari ke rumahku, karena istriku tidak meleponku, apalagi ini adalah hari kelahirannya. Aku sudah sampai di depan rumahku. Aku buru-buru membuka pintu rumahku. Aku mencari-cari istriku, tetapi aku tidak menemukannya. Aku melihat ke sebelah tempat tidurku dan Judai, aku menemukan sebuah surat bertuliskan.

_To Manjoume Jun_

_Istrimu ada di tanganku. Jika kau menginginkannya kembali, datanglah ke jalan xx nomor xx. Bawa uang 100 juta jika kau mau istrimu yang sedang hamil ini selamat._

Aku berdecih kesal sambil meremas surat di tanganku.

"Sial! Jika kutemukan orang ini, akan kubunuh dia!" ucapku dengan nada mematikan.

**XXX To Be Continued XXX**

Jun: Istri gue di tangkep nih?

Author: Uda tenang aja istri lu selamat kok

Judai: Iya tenang gue selamet kok

Jun: Lu sekongkolan sama _author_ ya -_-"

Judai: Iya, hehehe ….

Edo: Kok gue di sini munculnya cuman benteran doang?

Author: Tenang di_ chap_ selanjutnya bakal lebih banyak kok…

Ryou: Jadi gua nikah ga nih?

Author: Kalau mau tau liat aja _chap_ selanjutnya

Judai: Bagi yang baca

Edo: Tolong tinggal kan _Review_ ya *senyum*

Ryou: *_Blushing_ liat Edo*

Jun: Bagi yang ga tinggalkan_ Review_ gua sambet satu-satu

Author: Hey-hey

Judai:_ Thanks_ uda baca

**Special thanks to my beta reader : Gia-XY**


End file.
